Drafts
by BeMyWonkyu
Summary: Siwon dan Kyuhyun, 2 hati yang terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu, hanya bisa menuang perasaan mereka dengan buku dan pena. WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

_"Ia indah, ia adalah impian setiap orang, ia adalah kesempurnaan, ia adalah rumah, ia adalah segalanya._

 _Caranya memanjakanku dengan berbagai jalan, cara tangan kekarnya mengelus suraiku lembut, cara bibirnya mengucap namaku penuh kasih, cara ia menyentuh tanganku layaknya ia menyentuh bayi, dan cara ia mendekap tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan memabukkan._

 _Aku takkan pernah lupa bagaimana ia mencubit pinggangku gemas, bagaimana ia menarikku ke dekapannya kemudian ia cium wangiku yang menurutnya menyegarkan, bagaimana ia mencoba menjadi komedian yang konyol didepanku padahal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti idiot, bagaimana ia menggodaku sampai akhirnya aku merajuk dan ia tertawa, dan satu lagi, caranya memandangku dengan tatapan yang lembut, penuh cinta, dan juga protektif yang menyatu tak bisa lagi ku elak, aku runtuh dalam cintanya, aku terjatuh dalam pesonanya, aku terlelap dalam kasih sayangnya. Setelah dua tahun kau meninggalkanku, kini saatnya aku yang meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, cinta ini terlalu besar, rindu ini terlalu kuat, namun aku harus pergi secepatnya._

 _Percayalah, cinta ini akan selalu ku jaga, hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana tak ada apapun yang menghalangi kita._

 _Choi Siwon, apa kau baik baik saja? Kita harus bertemu, aku rindu, sangat rindu. Tunggu aku."_

 _\- Cho Kyuhyun, yang kini merindukan kuda bodohnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sebelumnya, kupikir cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang semu, dan mungkin cinta itu hanya sebatas lima huruf berantai yang bagi sebagian orang bisa membuat mabuk kepayang. Semula aku tak percaya, sampai akhirnya aku merasakannya._

 _Dia... ah, kupikir kata-kata yang akan ku tulis ini tak bisa menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya ia di mataku. Seluruh hal tentangnya adalah hal yang paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki. Bahkan jika aku harus menyerahkan semua milikku untuk mendapatkannya, maka akan kulepaskan itu semua demi dia._

 _Aku benar benar rindu, membelai rambutnya yang halus, mengucap namanya dengan lembut, menyentuh tangannya yang putih, juga mendekap tubuhnya yang lembut dan wangi layaknya bayi. Ku lakukan semuanya demi bisa melihat senyumnya yang manis itu, menjadi komedian bodoh, menggodanya, dan berbagai cara gila lainnya, hanya untuk mendapat senyumnya yang bisa menghilangkan dahagaku akan cintanya._

 _Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana awal mula ketertarikanku padanya. Namun, senyum dan tawanya menyadarkanku, bahwa ialah yang harus ku jaga, dalam hatiku, pikiranku, dan seluruh jiwa ragaku._

 _2 tahun sudah aku tak bertemu dengannya, rasanya seperti di neraka ketika aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan melihat wajahnya yang menyegarkan itu. Namun disaat aku sudah terbebas, ia malah pergi meninggalkanku, haruskah aku menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk bertemu denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tak bisa, aku benar benar rindu. Bagaimana ini, Kyuhyunnie?"_

 _Kuda bodoh milik Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.  
_

 _-aku tahu kau merindukanku, Kyuhyunnie. Kita akan bertemu. Kau tak perlu menunggu._


	2. Chapter 2

"Siwon, Selamat Datang!

Akhirnya penantian selama dua tahun terbayar, kau akhirnya keluar, dan aku masih harus menjalankan kewajibanku disini. Kudengar banyak Fans yang menjemputmu ya? Ah~ aku jadi ingin menjemputmu juga, memeluk tubuhmu, merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu yang pastinya masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Namun, aku masih harus disini, dan hanya bisa melihatmu dari ponsel pintarku. Lesung pipimu masih tetap terlihat manis, won. Aku suka itu kkkk~. Dan kau terlihat gagah dengan pakaian polisi dan topi itu, kau memang cocok jadi pendamping Cho Kyuhyun kkkk~. Kudengar kau bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung juga? Aku senang kau terus memakai kemeja putih itu, kau terlihat tampan, ah tapi kau memang selalu tampan kan, Tuan Choi? Kkkk~. Mereka pasti merindukanmu juga, tapi tetap, aku yang paling merindukanmu daripada siapapun. Ah~ hati hati dalam perjalananmu ke vietnam, jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa tidur dengan teratur, dan jangan lupa minum suplemenmu. Hmm, apa lagi ya? Kupikir aku tidak bisa menulis lebih, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya, Siwon. Aku sangat sangat sangat rindu dengan kuda bodohku. Siwon, dalam hidupku, mungkin kau bukan yang pertama, mungkin kau bukan yang terbaik, tapi ku yakinkan padamu, bahwa kau akan jadi yang terakhir bagiku, bahwa kau yang akan melengkapi ketidaksempurnaanku, bahwa kau yang akan jadi orang pertama yang kulihat ketika bangun tidur dan jadi orang terakhir yang ku lihat ketika aku terlelap, hanya kau Siwon, hanya kau."

-Cho Kyuhyun, apa selama dua tahun kau mulai menyukai puteri kecantikan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, Aku Kembali!

Aku telah kembali, baby. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk dihabiskan tanpa dirimu. Namun, banyak pelajaran dan teman yang ku dapat dari sana. Banyak fans yang menungguku di luar, mereka menunggu dari satu hari sebelumnya, hanya untuk melihatku. Apa kau sadar sekarang, bahwa kuda bodohmu yang tampan ini masih banyak yang suka? Kkkk~. Aku menemui mereka semua walau sebentar, aku dan Changmin memberi hormat kami yang terakhir kepada mereka. Ah~ saat itu mataku terus mencari keberadaanmu, padahal aku tahu bahwa kau tak bisa datang. Hari itu akan lebih berarti jika kau menjemputku, BabyKyu. Setelah itu aku ke SUM untuk menemui Eunhyuk dan Donghae, aku sengaja menggunakan kemeja putih itu, pasti kau suka kalau aku memakai kemeja putih kan? Aku tahu kyu, kau pasti memperhatikanku dari jauh kkkk~. Apa kau tahu bahwa aku akan pergi ke Vietnam, Kyu? Aku akan menjadi tenaga volunteer disana, mengunjungi beberapa sekolah dan bertemu anak anak disana. Kyu, aku rindu kopi buatanmu, aku rindu kau yang selalu menyiapkan keperluanku ketika kita ingin pergi, aku rindu ketika kau memakaikan kemeja di tubuhku, dan kemudian membenarkan kerahnya. Aku rindu semua itu, Kyu. Apa 2 tahun tak bisa dipercepat? Aku punya semuanya, tapi kalau tak ada kau, untuk apa itu semua?. Kyu, kau adalah anugerah yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidupku, dan aku tahu, kau juga menganggapku demikian, bukan? Segera, kita akan bertemu."

-Choi Siwon, merindukan Cho Kyuhyunnya yang cantik, yang puteri kecantikan sekalipun tak akan bisa menandinginya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, aku bingung harus mulai darimana. Aku terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai aku melupakanmu, buku diary ku. Tentu saja, walau aku melupakanmu untuk sesaat, namun aku tidak lantas melupakan siwon juga, aku terus mengingatnya, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Maaf ya, buku diaryku. Kkkk~

Siwon, apa kabar? Kau masih ingat padaku kan? Kkkkk pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, tentu saja kau selalu mengingatku kan, Siwonnie? Bagaimana hari harimu di Vietnam? Apa semua orang menyambutmu? Apa mereka semua membuatmu senang? Ah pasti kau sangat senang disana, kau kan paling suka dengan anak kecil, kkkk~. Aku suka senyumanmu ketika kau di vietnam, sangat tulus dan manis, ck! Berhentilah membuatku terpesona padamu, Tuan Choi! Kkkk~. Aku lihat kau memainkan gitar untuk anak anak disana, apa mereka suka dengan permainan gitarmu? Ah pasti mereka semua suka, kau adalah pemain gitar terbaik sedunia, setidaknya itu menurut Cho Kyuhyun, hahaha. Aku jadi ingat, ketika kau memainkan gitar untukku ketika kau menyatakan cinta padaku, saat itu kau salah memainkan chord gitarnya, dan suaranya jadi aneh, apa kau ingat? Hahaha, kau pasti gugup kan saat itu? Kkkkk~ oh iya, aku menjadi relawan untuk membantu orang-orang yang tak bisa melihat, aku membantu mereka dalam membaca huruf brailee. Beberapa kali aku mendengar mereka bercerita keseharian yang mereka jalani. Aku sangat bersyukur, aku masih memiliki kedua mata yang berfungsi normal, sedangkan mereka harus mengalami ketidakberutungan dengan tidak memiliki mata yang normal. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kedua mata ini, karena mereka bisa menuntunku untuk melihatmu, ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna di mataku, yang ketika tersenyum selalu membuat orang yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum. Aku bersyukur siwon, mata ini masih mau membantuku dalam memandangmu, siang dan malam, hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan, dan tahun ke tahun, mata ini tak pernah lelah untuk memandangmu, Choi Siwon. Aku pikir sudah cukup, aku harus istirahat dengan cukup, esok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan, namun banyak memberi pelajaran. Terimakasih siwon, untuk terus hidup, dan terus menungguku, 2 tahun tak akan terasa lama, percayalah pada Tuhan, dan cinta kita."

-Cho Kyuhyun, 1 Bulan menuju comeback Super Junior! ^^ semangat ya, siwonnie! 파이팅!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo Kyuhyun, Kita bertemu lagi! Kkk~

Hahhhh~ aku baru kembali sehabis latihan bersama hyungdeul, untuk persiapan comeback kita ^^ ketika aku di vietnam, aku baru teringat bahwa aku tidak membawa buku diary ini, alhasil aku baru bisa menulis lagi sekarang. Kau tahu kyu, orang-orang vietnam itu ramah! Dan aku juga suka anak-anak kecil disana, mereka sangat baik dan mengasyikan! Mereka juga lucu tentunya ^^ aku sangat suka berada disana, setiap hari aku mengunjungi sekolah-sekolah yang ada disana, dan setiap hari juga aku menemui anak anak yang manis dan ceria. Mereka pandai dalam segala hal mulai dari menari, menyanyi, dan juga bermain sepak bola! Oh ya, aku memainkan gitar untuk mereka, dan mereka kelihatannya suka dengan permainan gitarku kkkk~ Dan permainan gitarku saat itu tentunya lebih baik daripada ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu kkkk. Setelah kau selesai menjalani kewajibanmu, ayo kita ulang adegan itu! Ayo kita ulang adegan 'menyatakan cinta' itu sekali lagi, aku janji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya padaku karena permainan gitarku. Kau mau kan, kyuhyunnie? Kkkk. Kudengar kau menjadi relawan untuk membantu orang-orang yang tidak bisa melihat ya? Ah~ kekasihku ini memang sangat mulia. Tapi pastikan bahwa dirimu tidak terlalu lelah. Mereka pantas mendapatkan kasih sayangmu kyu, namun aku juga pantas kan, kyu? Maafkan aku karena belum bisa menemuimu dalam waktu dekat, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan. Kau tidak marah kan? Kau pasti mengerti. Sudah dulu ya, kurasa aku tak bisa menulis terlalu banyak malam ini, tubuhku sangat lelah dan aku ingin mengistirahatkan diriku. Kyu, berjanjilah kau akan terus mencintaiku, jangan melirik lelaki lain disana! Aku akan marah jika kau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Sampai bertemu di mimpiku, Choi Kyuhyun!"

-Choi Siwon, bagaimana kalau kita memiliki seorang anak?


	4. Chapter 4

Dear, Cho Kyuhyun.

Pria yang paling cantik di bumi ini. Bahkan di galaksi milkyway.

Aku sekarang berada di loteng rumah. Apa kau ingat kita sering menaiki loteng hanya untuk melihat bintang? Padahal kita punya teleskop agar bisa melihat bintang lebih dekat. Namun kau selalu menolak, dan ingin melihat bintang-bintang itu secara langsung tanpa perantara apapun.

Apa disana kau juga bisa melihat bintang? Apa kita melihat bintang yang sama? Apa bintang diatas sana tahu, bahwa ada bintang di bumi yang juga lebih terang darinya?

Kyuhyun ku, seandainya kau ada disini, aku mungkin bisa menjalani ini semua dengan tegar...

.

Tess...

.

Mungkin, aku bisa berbagi denganmu, kau adalah tempat berbagi terbaik yang aku punya...

.

Tess...

.

Kyuhyun ku, hanya kau yang bisa menghiburku disaat seperti ini, disaat dunia tidak menginginkankan ku lagi, kau datang membawa duniamu sendiri, dan kemudian kau bagi duniamu itu padaku, dunia yang hangat dan penuh cinta milik cho kyuhyun...

.

Tess...

.

Aku tidak bisa kyuhyun, ini semua terlalu berat untukku. Tolong aku, kyuhyun, tolong aku.

.

Tess...

.

Cepatlah kembali, kyuhyunku. Bintang yang paling indah yang pernah choi siwon miliki.

Maaf, aku membuat tulisannya jadi terlihat kabur...

- _Choi Siwon, Your Love_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

내 사랑, Choi Siwon.

Its been a while, rasanya sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau baik? Apa semua orang baik? Siwonku pasti selalu dalam keadaan baik, bukan begitu?

2 tahun kau meninggalkanku, dan 2 tahun kemudian aku yang meninggalkanmu. Kita saling tinggal meninggalkan, seakan takdir memainkan peranannya dengan sangat rapih dan sedikit egois. Bagaimana bisa takdir memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencinta? Apa ada campur tangan Tuhan disana? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku hidup bahagia disini, menjalani kehidupanku sebagai pelayan sosial bukanlah hal yang sulit. Satu satunya hal yang sulit adalah hidup jauh darimu, Siwon. Itu sangat sulit, dan melelahkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Bahkan disaat kau berada di posisi paling rendah dalam hidup, aku tidak bisa disampingmu. Apa aku kekasih yang baik untukmu? Apa setelah ini kau akan tetap menungguku?

Pada akhirnya, aku hanyalah seorang dongsaeng yang ingin melihat kekasihnya terus berjalan beriringan dengan para hyungnya. Maafkan keegoisanku, aku sangat ingin melihatmu di comeback kali ini, aku sangat ingin melihatmu di televisi, sangat. Aku bahkan ingin melihatmu secara langsung. Maaf aku terlalu serakah.

Semua ini akan berlalu, Siwonnie. Tenangkanlah dirimu, dan ingatlah aku, bintang paling terang yang pernah kau milikki. Dan selamanya akan selalu begitu.

.

Maaf, aku minta maaf, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, siwonnie.

 _-Cho Kyuhyun, your brightest star._


End file.
